


Setting It Up

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Finn figures it's okay if he just is clear about what he is thinking.





	

It was completely simple in Finn's mind. He liked Poe, and he liked Rey. Rey liked him back, and Poe did as well. All he needed to do was make certain they both knew, and things would work out.

"Rey; Poe?"

Both looked at him, Poe still resting a hand on BB-8, and Rey fiddling with a component to something she was working on.

"I like you both. Is that alright with both of you?"

Rey and Poe exchanged a knowing look, smiling.

"It's the three of us, all the way," Poe said.

Finn kissed them both to seal it.


End file.
